


【法系宿舍04】偷鸡不成蚀把米

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 想上召唤反被上的黑魔召唤老师教你如何doi写成搞笑文的实在dbq外皮嗯坚持住啊孩子还想吃粮
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 1





	【法系宿舍04】偷鸡不成蚀把米

“我们比一场吧。”伊甸内核的平台上，吃完食物的黑魔对召唤说。  
“干嘛？忙着呢。”召唤一心都在确认自己包里的爆发药数量，没功夫管黑魔。不过他和黑魔最近关系好了许多，虽然黑魔依旧惜字如金，但偶尔也会主动开口。  
“今晚清cd，打得高的人可以要求打得低的人做一件事，”黑魔一脸自信地望着前方即将被众人打倒的至尊伊甸，“怎么样，比吗？”  
“……”召唤觉得并没有可比性，因为龙肠舞伴都是黑魔的，自己就是一可怜的工具人，怎么可能打过黑魔，这摆明了就是欺负他。  
“不用担心，我和龙骑说好了，龙肠他会均匀分配，以及，”黑魔料到召唤在想什么，顺手指了指左边商量装备分配的人群，“今天舞者准备用诗人打，这下公平了吧。”  
“你想的还真周到，”召唤无奈地摊摊手，黑魔不和自己吵架确实是件很开心的事，所以黑魔想做的事召唤还是决定顺着他来，“随你喜欢，输了可不要哭鼻子。”  
“我必不会。”说着黑魔就发起了倒计时准备。

毫无悬念的比赛随着泰坦被打倒结束，召唤看着自己比黑魔低一小截的数据倒也不难过，毕竟他得负责放lb。  
回来的路上召唤不止一次看到黑魔偷偷露出笑容，不过当召唤问黑魔打算对自己做什么的时候，黑魔又迅速恢复那张冰山脸看向一边，仿佛刚刚召唤看到的都是假的，是特技。结果回到家后召唤还没来得及放装备，就被黑魔一把拉过生吞硬拽地拖进黑魔的卧室，紧接着黑魔就让他脱光衣服到床上乖乖躺好。  
召唤似乎猜到黑魔要对自己做什么，现在他被黑魔五花大绑成个螃蟹束缚在床上，呈现一副任人宰割的样子。明明召唤处于劣势，但他一点都不慌乱，饶有兴趣地看黑魔在他脚边犹豫地走来走去。  
“哟，黑魔大人也有犹豫的时候吗？”召唤冲黑魔吹了个口哨。  
“你这……”黑魔见到召唤裸体的时候有一阵惊讶，召唤腹部有一块明显的烧伤的疤痕，那是他为了实验龙神同调而做出的牺牲。  
“啊，这个疤痕吗？早就不疼了。你难道是在担心我？”  
“我只是不想让你有心理阴影。”黑魔收回惊讶的表情，脱下自己的衣服放到一边的长椅，然后壮着胆子爬上床掰开对方的大腿，却在看见召唤的隐蔽部位时倒吸一口凉气。  
妈的，还挺大。  
黑魔再次回想起那个晚上被醉酒召唤上了的时候，就算做了润滑和扩张被这么大个儿玩意捅屁眼谁会不疼啊？不行，黑魔摇摇头，不能战斗还没开始就动摇军心，为了报仇雪恨他已经偷偷观看了很多令人面红耳赤的不可描述视频，他坚信自己的特训会有成效。  
召唤见黑魔一直盯着自己的小兄弟竟然也不尴尬，毕竟黑魔已经和他坦诚相待了，接下来将发生的事情显而易见。不过他还是忍不住嘴贫一下：“怎样，这个尺寸很羡慕吧？”  
“哼。”  
黑魔深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。他可不像召唤那么不讲道理，从学习中他了解到做之前进行充分润滑可以缓解痛苦，所以他从床头柜拿来事先备好的润滑剂，打开来倒在自己手上，朝召唤后穴周围的皮肤抹上。他绕着后穴随意抹了几下就伸出两根手指钻进后穴，不带一点犹豫。他觉得那些前戏太肉麻且拖延时间，又是挑逗又是爱抚的，还不如直奔主题来得爽快。  
手指有了润滑剂的包裹不难在甬道里进出，指尖触摸到肠壁的褶皱后还坏心眼地刮一下，果然身下的人光速地缩了下身子。不过黑魔只有视频通关本身还是初见，不知道该怎么继续开拓召唤的身体，觉得手指能抽插自如就是扩张好了，便从甬道退了出来。接下来的步骤理应是提起自己的小兄弟开始当猛1，黑魔也不管自己的小兄弟到底硬够了没，直接对准召唤的后穴。  
“原数奉还。”黑魔用力一挺，整根阴茎都没入到召唤身体里。他记性好着呢，当时他被召唤操得多惨，好不容易找到了机会能给人一顿教训他当然不会放过，必须让这个该死的召唤也尝尝被人操屁眼的滋味。他才不管召唤适没适应，直接摆动腰臀在召唤身体里抽动起来。  
“嘶——”召唤疼得五官都挤到一起。他后悔了，他之前想得太简单，没料到黑魔依然记仇。不得不说，没有扩张充分就被阴茎操进来的感觉真的痛苦，他感到自己的肠壁都快被撕裂流血了。他艰难地睁开眼，看黑魔在自己胯间疯狂抽插，心想这黑魔不会要把自己往死里操吧？  
他仰着脑袋紧绷神经，黑魔的抽插完全不得要领，只会一个劲儿猛撞，而且又不往敏感点撞，弄得他仿佛在受刑一样。要说召唤也不是没玩过自己的后穴，心情好的时候也会找点小玩具来爽爽，原以为自己的包容力也算可以。失策失策，只是这番折腾以后估计好一段时间他都不想碰自己的小玩具们了。  
“唔……”黑魔突然发出了低沉的声音。  
召唤还在思考他下身的疼痛要持续多久，黑魔却在这个时候停了下来。他正疑惑发生了什么，体内隐约有股凉凉的不属于自己的东西冲击肠壁。他抬头看向黑魔，对方的脸上满是尴尬。  
“你该不会……射了？”  
“闭嘴！”黑魔的脸瞬间红了，甩了召唤一巴掌。   
还以为黑魔有多恐怖，没想到是个秒射男，召唤一边笑个不停一边摸摸火辣辣疼的脸颊。黑魔草草地从召唤身体退出来，恨不得用手捂住已经软掉的小兄弟，结果召唤还如此欠揍，又气急败坏地踹了几下对方的肚皮，然后转过身背对召唤自顾自生闷气了。  
“好啦好啦，我不笑话你了，可以帮我把绳子解开不？”召唤说着，还不时用脚趾戳一戳黑魔的腰，黑魔都没有反应。  
黑魔现在被挫败感笼罩，心里又气又难过又委屈。他恨自己的身子太不争气，说好的复仇竟然闹出这种笑话，他以后还怎么在召唤面前抬头。这可是男人尊严的问题，召唤这下肯定会嘲笑他一辈子了。  
也许是黑魔垂头丧气的样子召唤于心不忍，再怎么说他对黑魔始终没有恶意。他收起笑容，思考了很久才想到一个不是办法的办法哄他：“要不这样，你帮我解开绳子，我教你怎么当猛1，成不成？手把手教的机会可不多。”  
“……真的？”黑魔听召唤这么说开始动摇。  
“当然，我可从来没骗过你，你不相信我吗？”  
“好吧，信你一次，”黑魔总算转过来，爬到召唤身边给他松绑，“你要怎么教我？”

“首先，”重获自由的召唤活动了下关节，然后捧起黑魔的脸趁他没反应过来快速地亲了一口，“要用亲吻唤起双方的性欲。”  
“喂——”黑魔刚吐出一个字就被召唤的唇堵住，对方灵活的舌头直接钻进黑魔口中，柔软的舌尖扫过牙齿与黑魔的舌交缠。召唤的攻势很足，丝毫不给黑魔喘息的机会，完全没有接吻经验的黑魔坚持不到十几秒就满脸通红，想要推开召唤却意外地使不上劲。不知这个吻是有魔力还是怎么，黑魔感觉身下有股暖流，软下来的阴茎好像又要抬头。  
而这边总算尝到黑魔味道的召唤则满心欢喜，黑魔的唾液似乎还有先前喝下去的爆发药的甜味，让召唤万分留恋。他忍不住伸出手扣住黑魔的脑袋，想要品尝更多。然而舌吻对于新人黑魔来说难度太高，召唤见他已经快憋不住了，还是体谅地结束。  
“哈……你……太过分了……”黑魔的眼眶已经湿润，与召唤分开的时候舌尖甚至挂着银丝，他因这色情的画面震撼不已，差点没喘上气来。  
“接下来要继续挑逗，让双方都进入状态，充足的前戏能大幅度提高快感。”召唤说着把黑魔抱到自己腿上，揉捏着黑魔被刺激地立起来的乳头。  
“不要！”黑魔本能地想要后退，莫名的触感让他很是害怕。可是召唤不会放过他，骨节分明的手掌已经摸上他的双乳开始轻轻揉动，还把脸也凑过来像婴儿一样吮吸乳头。胸前渐渐传开陌生的快感，明明男人的乳头不像女人那样，竟然也会有这样的感觉。黑魔感到头脑昏昏涨涨，咬紧嘴唇不敢发出一点声音，心里却仿佛在春水荡漾。  
召唤抬头与黑魔对视，看到那张总是冰山一样的脸泛着情欲的红色，两眼湿润地满是舒服和期待，不自觉地在黑魔胸上留下了吻。他拿过黑魔打开来的润滑剂，挤出一些在指尖搓开。  
“可以继续吗？”召唤温柔地问。  
不出意外的得到对方点头的同意，召唤的手绕到黑魔的后背顺着脊柱来到身下，将指尖的润滑剂涂抹在他的后穴周围轻压那些软肉，然后伸进一根手指慢慢搅动。黑魔有些难耐地扭了下臀部，召唤知道黑魔在害怕，空着的手揽过黑魔纤细的腰身，一边亲吻黑魔的胸脯一边小心翼翼地开拓。手指慢慢增加，从一开始只有一根的就两个指节到后来能吞下三根手指，黑魔的身体被一点点打开了。  
“你怎么会……这么熟练？”黑魔前后都被召唤照顾，情不自禁地抬起双臂搭在召唤肩上。  
“嗯？”  
“你和别人做过吗？”  
这个黑魔，难道吃醋了？召唤无辜，他真的只是见多识广，闲来无事就上橙字网站打发时光。不过既然被黑魔夸有经验丰富，召唤还是有一丝窃喜。他摸到了一块较硬的地方，果不其然黑魔突然没能压抑住，发出了一丝呻吟。是这里啊，召唤开始反复刺激这处敏感点，激起黑魔更多的情欲。  
体内的不适感慢慢消失，取而代之的是指尖擦过敏感点时带来的一阵阵好似电流的快感。这是黑魔第一次知道身体内部有如此淫荡的地方，他的阴茎早就硬得不行，被召唤找到敏感点后前端更是冒出了淫水。他用阴茎蹭着召唤，把淫水全都涂到了召唤腹部那块疤痕上。他想要更多，更粗长的东西进入体内，想要更多快感。  
见黑魔已经完全做好了准备，召唤才把手指抽出来，撸了几下自己发硬的阴茎，才把黑魔抱起来对着他的后穴一点点进入。龟头顺利地滑了进去，召唤不敢怠慢，依旧十分谨慎地把人缓缓放下直到整根没入。  
“唔，好疼……”黑魔还是感到了疼痛，他的身体紧张得不行，尽管召唤已经非常耐心地帮他做了扩张，但生涩的肠壁依然持续收紧无法放松，咬地召唤差点就坚持不住。  
“乖，放松，没事的。”召唤抱着黑魔拍拍他的后背给他安慰。  
黑魔整个人是坐在召唤身上，这样的体位让阴茎进得更深，手指开拓不到的地方传来剧烈的疼。他也紧紧抱着召唤，努力深呼吸让自己适应召唤粗长的性器。然而卡着不动让黑魔很不好受。于是他自己翘起臀部，小幅度地上下摆动。召唤没料到黑魔如此主动，又不能过早抽动，只好扶着黑魔配合他的频率偶尔一顶刺激一下。  
阴茎抵压着敏感点，每一次摆动都会让那个地方产生更强烈的快感。黑魔逐渐摸出了门道，在召唤的支撑下越来越卖力，已经不再感到疼痛的肠壁时不时因敏感点被滑过而缩紧。他终于知道原来性爱是多么令人快乐的事，快感不断从身下传来，刺激地黑魔发出一阵阵舒服的呻吟。  
召唤这才放开胆子抓住黑魔的腰大力顶撞，每一下都重重地顶到那个让黑魔无比舒服的地方。“慢点……啊嗯……再快……”黑魔已经被爽得有些神志不清，前面与召唤腹部摩擦的阴茎不停甩动。突然间黑魔失声地叫喊着，双腿紧绷着射出精液，同时肠壁也痉挛般收缩。召唤见黑魔高潮后加快了速度，在黑魔迷人的紧致的肉壁持续吸附下榨出了精。  
“好……好爽……”前面和后面一起高潮让黑魔再也没有力气，瘫倒在召唤怀中，后穴依然抽搐着好似不愿召唤离开。  
召唤感受到怀中的人的心跳，下意识抚摸着对方的脑袋，压抑已久的心绪涌在心头：“黑魔，我——”  
“记得帮我清理，”黑魔有气无力地在召唤肩上咬了一口，“还有弄脏的床单被子枕头，也算在你头上了。”  
“知道了。”不对，明明一开始是黑魔要上床的吧，怎么最后又是他来善后？召唤心中一万个问号飞过。  
下次还是把人操晕好了。


End file.
